magic isn't a threat
by Blood of Divergent Fandom
Summary: rewriting Tris is cursed with magic and she falls in love with four who is also in love with her but when he finds out what she is capable of will he leave her or still love her for who she is? Lynn is in here yay also lots of humor
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the song 'human' buzzing through my ear. I groan and roll over only to be met by the cold floor...I curse and get up. But then I realise why I set an alarm! FIRST DAY IN MY NEW SCHOOL! I hate the fact that we moved! Again! But we have a reason a very good one...

I'm cursed with magic... And only me, Caleb, mom and dad know. I hate being separated by all the friends I make after the first few months so I just gave up after 8th grade. And now I'm 16 and still no one has tried to kill me! So I am happy, I'm broken from thoughts from a knock at the door.

I yell come in and Caleb comes in smiling. "Bea, remember don't use your magic in school unless your gonna get kidnapped then just kick there ass, ok?" I nod "oh and try and make some friends, I'm gonna head out to my school as it's farther away and I cant be late, Bye Bea!" he says then kisses the top of my head. I love Caleb he's so nice and caring. I get up and take a quick shower, I walk out in my black towel with red lining, I pick out some black jean shorts, crop top and mid knee high sneakers (it's all black or really dark grey, not Goth just like black). I tied my blonde long hair in a pony tail and put on mascara, eyeliner and I make Smokey eyes, I don't forget the jewellery, I put a black stud in each of the 3 holes I have in my ear lobe and 3 more in the other, a black x in my belly hole and I put on my charm bracelet that protects me from other magic!

I grab my black back pack and phone with earplugs and run downstairs. Mom isn't home or dad so I'm on my own! I grab 2 green apples but I don't like green apples so I use my magic and turn them red and juicy! I put one in my bag and ate the other. Once I'm finished I open the door and walk over to my black Honda CBR 600F Sport Motorcycle. Yes I am a racer and I did win a hell load of contest and this motorcycle is my baby! I start the engine after putting on my black one way view helmet and speed of to the address the school emailed me earlier this year.

When I get there I see everyone jaw dropped from my baby so I decide to up my game and do a trick! I fire up my engine and do a wheely with sharp U-y then do an epic skid and park in a spot near the crowd who watched. I hear cheers and whistles and I bet they think I was a guy at first as I went so fast they couldn't even see my figure, but as I pull off my helmet I hear gasps and then more cheers, I smile and walk over to the main desk with one earplug in listening to 'I'm not here for your entertainment' I ask them for my seclude for the week and tell them my info and stuff, they hand me sheet with my locker number, homeroom, and classes on it. This is my Monday schedule!

Beatrice Prior

Locker number: 128

Homeroom: Max

1-gym-Couch Amar (I'm epic at gym so yay)

2-English- Miss Hollydain (...not my thing...)

3-Art-Miss Wu (she's my Aunt btw)

Lunch (all alone with my phone!)

4-Music-Miss Wu (I can sing according to my brother but I think I stink)

5-math-Mr Pain (hahaha, I think he's a 'pain': D)

I start to walk to locker; it's beside a medium heighted, mocha skinned, beautiful girl who is setting up her locker or something. I put in the code but it won't open. I start to lose my patients and I just punch the locker with all my strength and it springs open. For some reason everyone in the hall way stares at me but I just flip them off but the girl next to me seems impressed! "Omg, that was cool, are you knew? Because I know everyone in this high school!" she says smiling, I nod my head and we exchanges names. Christiana seems nice and funny. "May I see your schedule?" she asks. "Sure" then I hand it over to her. She has a big grin on her face and she says we have Gym, Art and music together!

We both decide to hang out till class when she says " want to be friends and sit with me and the gang at lunch" I feel happy from how someone wants to be friends with me but what if I have to leave them... I don't care I won't leave her, I promise! I agree and we talk about random things till the bell rings and we walk to Gym which apparently everyone has. 3 girls approach us and they are called, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn (an: if you haven't guessed I don't want Lynn to have a shaved head but its dark blue and long like Tris' sorry). I like Lynn and we have a lot in common: Motorcycles, sports, killing games, fighting, black, and sense in clothes!

We get changed; I wear black shorts and a black sports bra with a black baggy tee over. Lynn has the same! I like her allot! We walk to the field and I meet Couch Amar! He's my UNCLE! Tori got married to him 1 year ago! I run up to him and tackle him to the ground. He's about to punch me but I catch it and he sees me and his eyes widen and he literally screams "Tris, you're in my class, you're going to kick there asses!" he says with I smirk. "Uncle Amar, I know but I could kick your ass the day I met you!" I say and stick my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes and tells me to show while he explains what to do.

"Wow Tris your uncle is Amar, lucky" says Lynn, I laugh and sling my arms over her shoulder. "Ok class, today we are doing fighting; my example will be done by Tris and a volunteer!" Amar says. I venom eyes. "Alright Peter, Fight Trissy here!" Amar says pointing to me. He smirks and says something like 'easy' cocky much? I'll kick his ass.

He gets in the ring and starts to pep talk me like 'if you cry I'll go easy' or 'wow, your weak aren't you?' and after he called me worthless I lost it, I kicked him in stomach and punched him in the throat then kneed him in the balls he punches me in the side but I don't care, I punch him in the face over and over then kick him in the head and he's unconscious! "Wow easier than I thought, anyone else want to fight me I'm ready to kick more ass!" I scream. Peter is carried out to the infirmary and some big kid with beautiful blue midnight eyes steps into the ring, to be honest he's big and very strong but I've beat bigger!

He smirks at me as I have to look up to just see his face but my small size is normally my advantage. Amar says "Four, if you hurt so much that she's unconscious or if anything is very broken, I will kill you!" "No, no I want this loser to go hard on me!" I say. Amar give me the 'sure?' look and I nod

Four lunges at me but I just duck and punch him in the jaw, he shakes his head but he's to slow I kick him over and over in the stomach till he's on the floor. I jump on him and smirk at him as he looks at me shocked. Start to get off but he pushes me over so he's on top and I feel awkward. He smirks at me this time and I hate it! I knee him in the balls and punch his nose then sit on his stomach to stop him from moving; I hear laughter as I smile at him. I get up and hold out my hand for him to get up and he accepts. The bell rings and I walk away from the drama...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! PUTTING SOME REALLY MAGIC IN, HEHEHE!**

_He smirks at me this time and I hate it! I knee him in the balls and punch his nose then sit on his stomach to stop him from moving; I hear laughter as I smile at him. I get up and hold out my hand for him to get up and he accepts. The bell rings and I walk away from the drama... _

"OMG, YOU JUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF FOUR!" Yells Christiana. I nod my head and say "To be honest, I think he was going easy on me, I mean a big boy like him could at least bruise me a couple of times, right?" they all say a somewhat of a 'yes' or 'maybe'. We walk back into the changing rooms and we put on our normal outfits. Lynn taps my shoulder and holds out a hand and I grab it but then we loop arms and walk to the Lunch hall, we look back to see, Shauna, Marlene and Christiana mimicking us. I smile to myself, I made some epic friends, I wish nothing, not even my magic can split us...

Once we get into the lunch hall, we sit down at a table and a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes sits next to Christiana and kisses her cheek, probably her boyfriend, and same for Shauna, a tall kid who looks really similar to another boy who is sitting next to Marlene. After they introduce themselves, this is what I picked up. Shauna is dating Zeke, Uriah and Marlene is also dating and same for Christiana and will. At least Lynn doesn't have a boyfriend, we're so awesome!

"I'm Tris!" I say to the boys. "Oh, we know who you are, you're the girl who kicked my best friend ass and also that jerk so I thank you for knocking the sense into them." Says Zeke, "Oh I thought, you would be mad at me for hitting your best friend, but I guess not, I respect that" I say with a horrible act of swagger. I can't help but burst out laughing, and so do the other. Then I feel a light tap on my shoulder. But a finger makes a small heart on my neck... and I know who it is!

I turn around to see... Blake! I jump straight into his arms and hug him with all my might! He picks me up and spins me around, Blake was my best friend since I was small but 1 year ago he said he was going to move and this is where he moved! He puts me down but he does something unexpected, he kisses me! I knew he loved me but as a friend, but I always had a crush on him so I kiss back. I pull my hands around his neck and his find the small my back, pulling me closer, I hear wolf whistles and cat calls. We separate and all my friends on the table are jaw dropped, Blake however hugs me again.

I sit back down and budge over so Blake can sit. He gladly excepts...


End file.
